


Enough For Now

by lost_evenings



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV Second Person, Praise Kink, this is kinda out there, this might not be your thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_evenings/pseuds/lost_evenings
Summary: Timmy has a mommy kink...





	Enough For Now

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my docs for awhile. I know it's not everyone's thing (isn't even mine), but the idea got stuck in my head. Please be kind :-)
> 
> Endless gratitude to ElementalPea for your suggestions and time!

“Mommy?” He breathed against your warm skin just below your breasts, wrapping his arms tighter around your waist, entwining his legs with yours, pulling himself closer to the softness that surrounded him. 

“Mommy?...I want more...can I have more, please?”

“Is my baby still hungry? You had so much before, I think you finished it all, baby”

“There might still be some left...I want more. I just wanna suck a little more, can I?...please? It’s been so long since I’ve been able to and I’ve been so hungry.”

“How can I refuse my baby when he asks so nicely?”

He slowly moved up from where he was nestled into your side, his cock already half hard at the thought of being nurtured and nourished in this particular way. You threaded your fingers into his soft dark curls as his mouth found your nipple again and he began to gently suckle. 

“Fuck baby...that feels so good, you do that so well. You’re such a good boy for me...such a hungry boy.”

He looked up at you through dark lashes, pupils blown, and keened at your words of praise, while his satiated hum reverberated through your nipple. You moaned and arched your back as he grabbed your breasts and squeezed while his tongue danced around your nipple, sending shivers across your chest. You tightened your grip on his hair and pulled him closer to you, wrapping your legs around him as he settled in between your thighs. His cock, fully hard again and leaking pre-cum, nestled into the space between your ass cheeks, now slick with your wetness that was slowly slipping out of you. 

***

He loves so many things about you. Your independence, your strength. The fact that you have your own life with friends and passions that fulfill you. You don’t need him or want anything from him, or even want to be known. You don’t care that he’s famous or an Oscar nominated actor. You’re content to have him to yourself when you can, and you don’t begrudge him his youth. You’re excited to hear about his life, and the things he’s doing and learning, all while away from you. Your quietness and calmness are so often opposite of how he feels most of the time and it helps to ground him...he relaxes and feels at ease when you’re together. The want and desire for each other, that was glaringly evident when you first met, has gradually turned into a kind of reciprocal need - a need to feel safe and protected, cared for, nurtured...a need to be able to be oneself, whatever that means in any particular moment. 

He doesn’t have to pretend to be someone he isn’t, doesn’t have to pretend to have all the answers, doesn’t have to know what the fuck he wants from life. He can be himself in all his dorkiness and nervousness and openness and awkwardness...and there is never any judgement from you. Never any push to change or become someone who would fit some sort of mold. He can just be.

And he loves you for that. 

He feels safe and protected with you. As a result, what you do when you come together is a natural extension of that dynamic. And discovering it was a revelation of sorts. The first time you did it, he felt like he was home, all the tension in his body evaporated and he felt himself melt into you, focusing only on your voice and your breathing and your steady heartbeat beneath his head. It takes him back to a place of pre-memory and a feeling of contentment and harmony, where he feels cocooned from the harshness of the outside world. And you feel honored that’s he’s chosen you.

***

You don’t mind the fans who want a selfie with him, or an autograph, or even a hug. You understand better than most the desire to be close to him, the energy that attracts people to him; it’s something more than his physical beauty, it’s his thoughtfulness and intelligence, his need to want to do good in the world and be kind in the midst of seemingly endless negativity. 

When he’s approached by people on the street, he’s always gracious to everyone while you step to the side, and wait with a smile on your face, ignored by those whose sole focus is him. You enjoy watching these interactions, watching him give of himself, watching these girls and boys giddy with excitement at the chance of meeting him, finally. Every now and then, he glances towards you and smiles. 

In these moments you think back to the night before, or even that morning, and smile to yourself as you remember how he’d come in your mouth and you’d swallowed all of his release as he’d moaned your name, how you’d licked his cock clean, kissing the head with all the affection and reverence you feel for him. You love that you can still smell him on you, his scent surrounding you and caressing your skin as lovingly as his hands do when you’re nestled against one another in bed. So, no ---- you don’t mind this small interruption of your outing. You have a part of him that they never will, a part you’ll have again. And even though this thing that exists between you may not last (you doubt it will), it’s what you have in the present moment, what you both need and want. And it is enough for now.


End file.
